


[Podfic] A Matter of Proportions

by Liannabob



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Get Together, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: (Podfic originally posted on Amplificathon in 2012)Story Summary (by author):  Clint somehow finds himself fascinated by Phil Coulson's sartorial choices.  He refuses to admit that he's kind of maybe been thinking about it a little too much.





	[Podfic] A Matter of Proportions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Matter of Proportions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/290320) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



Podfic length: 49 minutes

 

Mp3 available via Dropbox: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xy9a2qncb5p5fpe/A%20Matter%20of%20Proportions.mp3?dl=0)

or via Mediafire: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?g5fv22chwhcsyfp)

 

 

Please enjoy!


End file.
